Starshine Legacy: Legend of Pandoria
' Starshine Legacy: Legend of Pandoria '''is the third game in the series Starshine Legacy. Anne is the main character together with her horse Concorde. '!NOTE! 'This game is separate from Star Stable Online. It has to be bought for you to be able to play it, and it can not be downloaded. Plot Prologue ''The destiny of the Soulriders is soon to be fulfilled as the forces of darkness gather in the small town of Jorvik. Two of the ancient sentinels, known as the Soulriders, are still asleep, and their power have yet to be awakened. It's a race against time, and the sisterhood must be fully formed, or else the menacing power will prevail. '' Level 1 - Glamour no 5 ''Golden Stars: 3 A photographer has arrived at the school to find a model for Glamour no 5, and Anne would very much like to become one. She finds Derek, the photographer, but soon realizes that she has a rival in the unpleasant Jessica. Derek has already taken photos of Jessica and has now run out of film, and his extra one seems to have disaepeared. Anne finds out that Jessica has been seen by the library, and she tries to get inside. However, one of Mr. Sands weird goons is stationed outside and no one is let in. Linda helps Anne get rid of the guard so Anne can get into the library, where she finds the extra film. Anne gets photographed but Jessica manages to ruin all her pictures by making faces in the background. Anne asks Lisa and Alex for help, and they tell her to hide Jessica's cellphone. Anne does as she's told and when it's hidden, Alex calls it. Jessica then proceeds to run away and find it so Anne can get her photos taken undisturbed. The pictures turn out amazing, but Derek says that something is still missing. Anne then immdiately invites him to the stables so he can photograph her and her horse Concorde. Level 2 - Show Riding at the Stables Golden Stars: 3 Anne arrives to Jorvik Stables after school, and both Derek and Jessica is with her. Concorde is ready to work, and Anne shows some dressage in the paddock while Derek takes photos and Jessica is watching. It goes better than ever for Anne and Concorde, and when Anne finishes up she hears his voice inside her head. She dismounts and Derek asks is Jessica can take some photos with the horse as well, just to keep the competition fair. Anne agrees reluctantly, but as soon as Jessica comes close Concorde falls to the ground. In panic Anne screams for help and together with Herman she manages to get the horse inside the stables. Lisa tries to heal Concorde, but without success. They suggest that Anne should visit Fripp to see what she can do now that it seems like Concorde's soul has gone missing. Later that night when Alex is on her way to the stables, late from school, she sees some of Mr. Sand's goons on the road and hides amongst the trees. She sees how Derek comes from the stables on his way home and witnesses how he gets attacked and Mr. Sand's men steals his photos. Level 3 - The Sacred Grove Golden Stars: 3 Anne has managed to get up into the mountains close to the Sacred Grove, but soon realizes that she won't manage to get over the gap without a horse. She gets an MMS from Alex with one of Derek's photos, and on the photo it seems like Concorde has wings and Anne has a golden halo around her. Anne finds a narrow path that follows the side of the mountain and starts slowly work her way towards the grove. She has to get across the big chasm, but manages and meets Fripp in the Secret Grove. Fripp explains that he has been the Soul Riders friend for centuries and he tells Anne that she need to go to Pandoria to save Concordes soul. Fripp points towards the Path of the Winds and, on the other side, the portal to Pandoria. Level 4 - Pandoria Golden Stars: 0 Anne is in Pandoria, and she has to avoid nightmare-creatures on her way to Concorde. In a corridor she finds murals describing how ancient horse people defeated an evil, alien power. When Anne gets through the cave system where she arrived, Pandoria spreads out in front of her, also a gigantic statue of Fripp. To move on from here she first has to solve a puzzle and then answer a riddle that Fripp asks. When she answers correctly a closed bridge opens and Anne can proceed. She follows a light and finds Concorde in a cave. Together, they run back to the Path of the Winds as fast as they can, but still in need of avoiding the nightmare-creatures. Level 5 - Strange Camera Golden Stars: 6 When Anne and Concorde rode over The Path of the Winds they suddenly find themselves in the stables again. Concordes soul has returned to his body and he feels great once again. Anne, Alex, Lisa and Linda confronts Derek about the mysterious pictures he took earlier, and he admits that he is sent out by the government on a secret mission. His camera can take pictures that show supernatural things, but for the moment he can’t use the camera at all – the Dark Core goons earlier got him to lose all his Super Sonic batteries that the camera needs. Anne offers to ride out and look, and she and Concorde must sneak around Jorvik Stables to find the batteries without being discovered by Mr Sands cronies. When she gets back to the stables Derek tells them that the pictures that were stolen from him earlier is very important to retrieve, since they reveal Anne and Concordes inner beings, and if Jessica and Mr Sand get a hold of them they can control them. Derek also explains that he is working for the government, and is sent out to monitor what’s happening. Linda had earlier gone away and now calls Anne up. She had seen Jessica get on a car heading to the Dark Core abandoned Oil Rig, and Anne immediately head there. Level 6 - The Dark Core Platform Golden Stars: 7 Anne and Concorde has gotten to Dark Cores Oil Rig, and has to try to get past a guard to get in to the area. When she approaches the rig she sees Jessica and Mr Sands, who talk about Dereks missing pictures – but apparently Jessicas cronies have failed to find them all. By cracking a branch in a tree Anne manages to trick the guard to move away, and she and Concorde hurries in on the Oil Rig. Inside Anne looks around and finds more pictures, before she moves further in on the platform. In the far end of the Oil Rig Anne finds Jessica and Mr Sands, who is one their way to call in Jessicas back up through a large portal. Anne and Concorde confronts the pair, and it ends with Concorde spinning around kicking both Mr Sands and Jessica through the portal, and they disappear. Horse and rider heads home to tell the others about the events and to prepare for tomorrows competition. Level 7 - Tournament Day Golden Stars: 0 Both Anne and Concorde is very happy with themselves as they are to start the dressage competition. Anne is sure she will get the contract with Glamour No. 5 now that Jessica isn’t in sight, and when she wins the competition it shows that she is correct. She is fast to ask Derek out on a date, which he accepts, but he also tells that he earlier that day when he photographed Alex’s horse Tin-Can his camera reacted again, which means things aren’t over yet. Epilogue All's well that ends well. The evil villains seem to be out of the picture, at least for the moment. Anne and Concorde is safe from harm, and Anne's modeling career is off to a good start. Still, the girls can't help but feel that the bizzarre occurrences are far from over. Dark, mysterious clouds are gathering, and as the last of the girls is about to uncover her destiny, the winds whisper an omen - of evil intrigues and violent events to come... Golden Stars The player can collect a total of 22 golden stars through out the game, just for fun. The player picks up the stars by walking over them. Trivia * It is in this game Alex's horse Tin-Can is first mentioned by name. Earlier he's been seen in the inscriptions in the glade, but his name is never mentioned. The horse is seen for the first time in episode 4. * This is the only game where Starshine doesn't appear, but he is mentioned by Anne. * Josh is seen final time in level 7, as watching Anne's competition. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Games